


Hands On

by Siarh



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jacking off, Masterbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siarh/pseuds/Siarh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie knows she should not be looking. But that doesn't stop her from doing so. Under age voyeur. No inappropriate touches. Well... depends on how you define inappropriate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands On

**Author's Note:**

> Answered the following prompt over on tehlemonadestand dot net's August 31, 2013 post- "I know I shouldn't be watching him, but I can't look away" in 300 words or less. There is also a very nice NSFW gif with the prompt. http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-_ITS8OVOvEA/UipohaYN6AI/AAAAAAAAAS0/Kz7w2ZXFxoA/s1600/guestflasher1.gif

Marie stood at the window to his bedroom, knowing she should keep walking, head back to her own room. But she can't seem to look away. She hid in the shadows, watching him in the dim light from the bedside lamp, watching Logan's hand move over his abdomen, his hand teasingly stroking his skin before diving under the waistband of his old beat up sweat pants. She watched the thumb on his left hand hook over the elastic, pulling it far enough way to give his hand the room to move.

She stalked through the shadows outside his window, looking for an angle to see inside those dark pants, to watch his hand move over his cock. Her body tingled at the thought of catching just a glimpse of him hard in his own hand. She knew it was pointless, the angles were all wrong but it didn't stop her from pacing back and forth the double windows hoping for a glance.

With an unladylike curse, she turned away from the window, her mind and body burning. She made her way back into the mansion, heading for her room, taking the memories of what she just watched with her, hoping she could remember where she had stashed the extra batteries she picked up in town the other day.


End file.
